Yukono
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: AU. Meet the kids at Yukono preschool! The Yu Yu gang is there along with Yugioh, Naruto, DBZ, and Inuyasha gangs! Their all kids with the same personilties! Warning: Summary may suck, but fanfiction is good!
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Meet the kids at Yukono preschool! The Yu Yu gang is there along with Yu-gi-oh, Naruto, DBZ, and Inuyasha gangs! Their all kids with the same personilties! Warning: Summary may suck, but fanfiction is good!

* * *

**

"I no want to go to school!" A child with silver hair screamed as his parent walked into the room with him attached to their leg. They were followed by another child with silver hair. The man rolled his eyes and shook his leg in an attempt to remove the child. "Inuyasha, it won't be that bad..."

"You know no!" Inuyasha yelled as he tighten his grip on his father's leg.

"I told you he was gonna be a big baby!" The other child with silver hair stated. Inuyasha looked at him.

"No I not Sess!" He said with a frown.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I not!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"No, uh!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"No, uh!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"No, uh!"

"Yeah, huh!"

"No, uh!"

"Be quiet both of you!" Their father shouted, feeling annoyed. "I'm going to be late for work, let go Inuyasha."

"..." Inuyasha heistantly got off his father's leg. He sniffed a little, which caused his father to bend down on his knees. He handed Inuyasha his stuffed brown puppy.

"It'll be fun here. Besides, you'll see Sess and make lots of friends." He told Inuyasha as he hugged him and kissed the top of his head. He then turned to Sess.

"Have fun, Sess." He told him and kissed his forehead. He laughed as he got up when Sess. wiped his forehead.

"I'm not a baby!" He declared with a pout. His father laughed again as he ruffeled his hair.

"Of course not. I have to go, be good you two." And with that he left.

* * *

"Gaara, remember what I told you." A man said in a warning voice as they walked into the room.

"Don't go to sleep." Gaara stated.

"No, the other one."

"Bathe at least every two days."

"No, the other one."

"Five second rule is good for everything, but ice cream."

"No, the other one."

"Don't kill anyone."

"Right." The man said with a nod of his head. "Or hurt anyone, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

"Yugi, Yami, calm down." An old man said as he ran to catch up with two almost identical children that ran into the room. "I know you're excited an all, but you have to calm down some."

"Kay." They both said at the same time.

"And remember, DON'T talk while the teacher is talking."

"Kay!"

* * *

"Kagome, Sango, do you have all your things?" A woman asked two little girls. They nodded their heads. "Give Mummy a hug."

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Yes." A boy answered as he and a teen that looked like a much older version of him walked into the room. "What is it Itachi?"

"At least, ATTEMPT to make friends."

"...maybe..."

* * *

"NO, and I MEAN NO, pranks OR making fun of other people!" A man with brown hair and a scar across his nose told a hyper blonde child.

"Kay, Iwuka!" The child quickly agreed. The man smiled and ruffed his hair affectionly, making the child smile even brighter.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to go to this school." A small boy complaned. Another one nodded his head. Their father sighed as they walked into the room. Both boys had hair that stood up, one had a bit of white in his though.

"Your mother wanted you to interact with other children more." The man explained.

"We did that in the other school!" The one with the white in his hair pointed out. The other one nodded his head in agreement.

"She doesn't want you to be snobs."

"We're not snots!" They both yelled.

"..." The man sighed.

* * *

"Everything in check, Master Seto?" A man in a black suit asked a small child with brown hair. The child nodded.

"Everything is in order."

"Have a nice day at school, Master Seto."

* * *

"Cookies?" A woman with blue hair asked. "Lunch?"

"Check! Check!" A girl with blue hair said, then giggled. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Turles, Kakarot, I want you both to behave, got it?" A man asked. The two kids nodded their head.

"Okay, dokey!" One said.

"Turles?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Kurama, make sure that your clothes stay clean." A woman said to a girl/boy/? with red hair.

"Yes, mother."

"And make lots of friends."

"I will." He said, then asked. "Can Yoko stay with me?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Kuwabara, you idiot!" A teen with brown hair yelled at a kid with orange hair.

"What?" He asked while looking at her innocently. Her eyes rolled as she bent down and took the kitten that he stuffed down the back of shirt out.

"What did I tell you?" She asked sternly. He sighed.

"She can't come cause she's a cat..."

"But you brought her here ANYWAY!" She sighed and shook her head. "Look, Kuwa...You can bring her here for show and tell later on kay?"

"Kay..."

* * *

"Jou, you gonna be good?" A man with blonde hair asked a small child with blonde hair. He then looked at a kid with brown hair." And Honda, just because you're parents didn't bring, doesn't mean you can act up too."

"Kay, Mister Jou's dad!"

* * *

"ARE YOU READY LEE TO EXPRENICE YOUR FIRST CHILDHOOD LESSONS IN PRESCHOOL?" A man in a green asked a mini him.

"YES, SIR! I CAN NOT WAIT TO HELP REPRESENT THE YOUTH OF TODAY!" Lee said.

"EXCELLENT!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"YES, IT IS EXCELLENT!" He said with tears in his eyes. They then both hugged each other crying.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to class! My name is Miss Minoru or Minoru-sama or Minoru-sensei." She greeted everyone as she stood in front of the class. "Now, to get to know everyone better, how about we intruduce each other. This will take a while considering how big our class is. Alright, let's start at the front."

"Um...well my name is Bluma!" Bluma. "Bluma Briefs! My daddy is the maker of Casple Crop, and my mom cooks a lot! And I have a sister named Botan."

"My name is Keiko and my mom and dad are bakers..." Keiko said shyly.

"My name is Ino, and I'm not a pig!" Ino said. "My dad and mom help people."

"My name is Nawuto!" Naruto exclaimed. "I favowite food is Wamen! I live with Iwuka! He is my favowite person!"

"My name is Yusuke." Yusuke stated boredly. "I don't have no daddy and my mom is a drunk."

"..." The teacher blinked. "Uh..."

"My name is Yugi! It means games! I have a bwothew! I live with G-chan! He's my gwanpa!" Yugi said excitedly.

"My name is Yami! It means dark!" Yami said. "Yugi is my twin brother!"

"Hn." The boy with black hair with white on it leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You have to introduce yourself." The teacher informed him. She was ignored.

"..."

"Don't be shy..."

"..."

"His name is Hiei. He's my younger brother. My name is Vegeta. We do not know of our mother, but our father is Vegeta, which I am named after. That is all you need to know."

"Right...let's continue." The teacher said.

"My name is Sasuke. I live with my brother Itachi. My mom and dad died in a fire."

"..." The teacher blinked.

"MY NAME IS LEE, MINORU-SENSEI! IT IS AN HONER TO BE TAUGHT THE WAYS OF THE YOUTH BY YOU!" Lee said, and sighed while staring at Minoru with hearts in his eyes. "YOU HAVE IGNITED THE PASSION OF YOUTHFULLNESS IN MY HEART!"

"Oh...um...right..." She seemed at lost for words.

"My name is Kuwabara! I have a kitten! I live with my older sister Shi-chan!"

"My name is Kurama. I live with my mother, step-father, and step-brother." Kurama said poliently.

"My name is Ka-Ka...Call me Goku! I live with my dad and brother!"

"My name is Turles and I live with my dad and Kakarot, who can't pronouch his name so he calls himself Goku."

"My name is Seto, I have one brother and my adopted guardian is a bastard."

"Uw...You said a BAD WORD!" Kagome shouted.

"HE HAS A RIGHT TO SELF EXPRESSION!" Lee shouted to Kagome. "THAT IS THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"I say them all the time!" Yusuke said proudly.

"My mom said that only bad children say bad things." Inuyasha said with a nod of his head. "So, you must be a bad person!"

"Father says stuff like that all the time." Sess. pointed out. Inuyasha looked at him surprised.

"He does?" He asked. Sess. nodded his head. Inuyasha started crying. "Daddy is a bad person!"

"What a baby." Hiei stated in irratation.

"Yugi cries like that all the time, so that must mean that you're a baby!" Yami said to Yugi, who shook his head. "Yeah, huh!"

"I no baby!" Yugi said and cried when Yami nodded his head.

"See, you a baby!" Yami pointed out.

"Why is your hair pink?" Bluma asked Sakura out of the blue. "You died it?"

"No, I was born with it." Sakura answered.

"It's silly." Bluma said and giggled a little.

"Blue is silly too." Sakura said and giggled a little.

"You're all stupid." Gaara stated. "He just said the word 'bastard'."

"Uw...you said a BAD WORD!" Sango shouted.

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked Neji, who frowned.

"I'm a boy." Neji told him. Miroku tilted his head.

"You look like a girl, so you must be one." Miroku concluded. Neji scowled.

"My daddy told me I was a boy..." Neji said, now sounding uncertain.

"What's the difference between a boy and girl?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I know, I know!" Goku shouted. "Girls have more muscles on their chest than guys when they get older!"

"No, guys have longer pee shooters!" Honda said.

"What's a pee shooter?" Keiko asked.

"My daddy says it's what makes babies!" Jou told her.

"What does it look like?" Hinta asked curiously.

"Where do babies come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"From the mothers va-" Sasuke started, but Naruto interrupted him.

"From a strock!" Naruto answered, sounding proud of himself for knowing.

"MY FATHER HAS INFORMED ME IN THE WAYS OF WHICH WE YOUTHS WERE CREATHED! WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO HEAR!" Lee asked. Almost everyone ran to him.

"ME, ME, ME!"

"..." Minoru, a.k.a. forgotten teacher, sighed. She had her work cut out for her.

* * *

**Well, that's it...let me know how it is. I take flamers! (Note: I try to advoid them all I can). Oh, and I no owny any animes in this story!**


	2. NOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**AU. Meet the kids at Yukono preschool! The Yu Yu gang is there along with Yu-gi-oh, Naruto, DBZ, and Inuyasha gangs! Their all kids with the same personilties! Warning: Summary may suck, but fanfiction is good!

* * *

**

"Alright, now who knows what color this is?" Minoru asked while holding up a red sheet of paper.

"It's my favorite color, blood." Gaara answered, causing Minoru to sweat-drop.

"Uh…right… Now what's this color?" She asked holding up a blue sheet of paper.

"That the sky!" Naruto shouted. "Iwuka flavorite colow! Sky bue!"

"That's correct Naruto!" She told him, and he blushed at the praise. She held up a green piece of paper. "Now what color is this?"

"IT IS A PIECE OF GREEN YOUTHFUL PAPER, SENSEI!" Lee exclaimed. "GREEN IS THE COLOR OF YOUTHFULLNESS!"

"…" Minoru held up a purple sheet of paper. "Now what color is this?"

"Purple!" Inuyasha answered. "Sess, where's purple makeup."

"No, I don't!"

"Yea-huh! He has it on right now!"

"Your dumb mummy puts it on me!"

"My mummy not dump!" Inuyasha argued

"That too!" Sess stated. Inuyasha let out a war cry as he hurled himself over the desk at Sess, who hurled himself over HIS desk at Inuyasha. "Cry baby!"

"Girl!" Inuyasha shouted back as they started wrestling. The other little kids gathered around, making it hard for Minoru to get to them.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Turles chanted. The other little kids looked at him.

"Why are you shouting 'fight'?" Ino asked curiously.

"Cause that's just what you do?" He answered, then went back to shouting. This caused the other kids to join in.

"Kids…move…Sensei has to make it to Inuyasha and Sess…" Minoru kept repeating the sentence over and over again. She then got fed up and yelled, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY DAMN IT! . . . (all eyes on here)… uh… recess!"

* * *

**Well, that's it...let me know how it is. I take flamers! (Note: I try to advoid them all I can). Oh, and I no owny any animes in this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, everyone let's pay attention to the people who show us what they bought today and then you can ask any questions you may have." Minoru told the class. "First up, Vegeta."

"..." Vegeta pouted as he stomped to the head of the class. He held out his video game. "This is my psp. My papa bought it fo' me cause I didn't swear all month."

"That's so great, Vegeta." Minoru told Vegeta, who blushed slightly when Minoru gave him a small pat on the back. "Anyone have any questions."

"I get stuff even if I curse." Seto told Vegeta, who licked his tongue out.

"Seto, no bragging. Vegeta, we do not lick our tongues at our classmates." Minoru scolded them. "You may go back to your table. Bluma." Bluma quickly ran up.

"I have a capsule." Bluma said.

"Yucky, medine?" Yusuke exclaimed with a frown.

"Yuck!" Keiko agreed.

"It's not medine! It's a cool thingy that you can put a lot of stuff in." Bluma told them.

"Can I hide all Dad's stuff that I broke in there?" Jou asked Bluma, who nodded. (Minoru rolled here eyes.).

"Uh, huh."

"My brother when he's being mean to me." Yugi asked.

"Uh, huh."

"What about my older sister?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh, huh."

"My evil step-father?" Kaiba asked.

"Uh, huh."

"LET US PUT ALL THE MEAN AND BAD PEOPLE INTO THE CAPSULE SO THAT THEY CAN LEARN TO BE MORE YOUTHFUL AFTER TIME OUT!" Lee exclaimed.

"Alright..." Minoru held her hands up. "Lee calm down. That is what prison is for."

"Oh..." Lee looked down.

"But it was a good idea." Que Lee's bright smile.

"You may sit down, Bluma." Minoru said quickly. "Turles."

"I bought a flash bom-"

"NO!" Minoru shouted, then cleared her throat. "I mean...Turles, we do not bring flash bombs to school. Let me hold it."

"But...if I don't bring it home, Daddy will know I took it." Turles explained to Minoru as she took the bomb from him and placed it in a drawer in her desk.

"Then, you shouldn't have taken it without permission." She told him as he pouted and stomped to his seat.

"Uw...you gonna be in so much twoubl." Naruto told Turles.

"It's trouble, idiot! At least, I have all my teeth." Turles teased Naruto, who frowned.

"Lee."

"I BRING THE YOUTHFUL POSES THAT MY FATHER AND MENTOR HAVE TAUGHT ME!" Lee exclaimed as he went to the front of the classroom and started doing poses.

"AH! My eyes! My eyes!"

"Why so bwight!"

"NO!" "It hurts to look at him!"

"Don't go into the light, Yugi!"

"Hold me close, Sango!"

"Teacher, Miroku is trying to touch me in a naughty place."

"I can't see!"

By the time that Lee was done and sat down, the class felt like their eyes were gonna pop out of their heads.

"Um...Next up Sesshomaru."

Sess shyly walked up to the front and shoved a boa in front of him.

"This is my mommy's boa. It's really soft and fluffy. Daddy bought it for her before she died." Sess told the class. Sensing this was a touchy and emotional item for Sess, Minoru told him he could sit down.

"That was a very beautiful boa." Minoru told Sess, who gave her a small smile. "Naruto, you may come up."

"This here is a Wamen pack! You can cook it an' eat it! Only big people can cook it thou'." Naruto said as he showed them a chicken favored ramen noodle cup.

"Can I have it?" Goku asked. Naruto frowned and moved to hold the cup behind him.

"NO!" Naruto told him. Goku pouted.

"But I'm hungry." Goku told him.

"You're always hungry Kakarot." Turles stated, earning a little glare from Goku.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha said.

"Me too." Miroku said, eagered to agree with his new best friend. Yami, Yugi, Kagome, Sango, and many others nodded their head. Minoru gave a long sigh and wondered why they gave her so many students. It was usually 10 to 1. Oh, yeah...she took that bet with the principle and loss. Damn!

"I'm hungry, too." Ino said.

"Pigs are hungry all the time." Sakura pointed out. Before it could become an argument, Minoru stood up.

"How about we have snack time and finish show and tell later." Minoru said. "Alright, everyone go to your buddy chubbies and get your snack. We'll eat in the playground today for snack time."

"Yea!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

"What are you doing, Vegeta?" Hiei asked curiously as he ate his go-gurt. Vegeta was rotating between eating his oatmeal cookies to drawing a picture with crayons.

"I'm drawing a picture for-..." Vegeta trailed off with a blush as he glanced at Minoru who was holding a crying Naruto in her lap.

"I did tell you it was too hot. Wait until your ramen cools." She told Naruto, who nodded his head and smiled when she kissed his forehead. Vegeta looked back down and continued his drawing.

"What you drawing?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"It's a picture for Teacher." Hiei told them. Vegeta blushed and glared at Hiei.

"I want to draw one for Teacher too!" Goku exclaimed. "She's nice and pretty."

"She doesn't want your baka picture." Vegeta told Goku, who pouted.

"His pictures not beke." Turles said, standing up for his twin. "Yours is!"

"It's baka, stupid." Hiei told Turles as he stood up for his twin also. Turles growled a firece growl...it actually kind of sounded like an angry kitten...anyway, he jumped on Hiei and they started fighting.

In the mist of fighting, Vegeta's picture got messed up and his cookies were squished to crumbs. Vegeta started fighting too. Not wanting to be left out, Goku jumped in on the fight too.

"Look, they fightin'." Naruto told Minoru, who placed him on the ground and quickly went over to break up the fight. On the way over, however, she tripped and fell. She hit her head on a conveniently placed rock. Her last thoughts before she blacked out were: "Why the hell did I take that bet?"


End file.
